Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic apparatus and a tomographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Image taking by radiation, especially, image taking by radiation in an breast examination is performed such that a subject as a patient takes various postures such as a standing position/sitting position/prone position according to the purpose of examination. For example, in a general health check, a burden on the patient is small and image taking time is short, and thus the posture of the standing position is selected. In a thorough examination accompanied with a biopsy, the prone position is selected in consideration of a need for more accurate details needed by a doctor or a technical expert.
International patent application publication WO 06/106927 A discloses a CT apparatus that supports a plurality of postures of the subject and is able to perform tomography of a breast.
However, in WO 06/106927 A, a relationship between the plurality of postures of the subject and an imaging condition corresponding thereto is not disclosed. Therefore, in WO 06/106927 A, it is difficult to perform image taking by radiation in a condition suitable for the posture of the subject.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a radiographic apparatus that can perform image taking in an image condition suitable for the posture of the subject.